Comunicación
by 1904
Summary: Ichinose Tokiya siempre había sido de ese tipo de gente a la que no le gusta compartir su vida con nadie. Por eso, cuando se enteró de que Ittoki Otoya iba a ser su compañero de cuarto, el enfado le duró casi una semana. Ligero Shonen-ai.


Ichinose Tokiya siempre había sido de ese tipo de gente a la que no le gusta compartir su vida con nadie. Ni sus cosas, ni su almuerzo, ni su espacio, ni su comida. Y si compartía su espacio, exigía cosas muy simples: respeto. Silencio. Tranquilidad. Por eso, cuando se enteró de que Ittoki Otoya iba a ser su compañero de cuarto, el enfado le duró casi una semana.

Al principio no le hablaba. A fin de cuentas, para qué iba a abrir la boca si Otoya ya hablaba por los dos. No es que mantuviera una guerra de silencio por tontería, es que realmente no encontraba nada que decir. Otoya hablaba y hablaba, sobre el tiempo, sobre música, sobre los auriculares que se había comprado, sobre los profesores, sobre lo genial y fantástico y maravilloso que era todo en aquella escuela. Tokiya maldecía en silencio su mala suerte (si le hubiera tocado con aquel otro tipo, Hijirikawa, al menos habría podido disfrutar de los momentos de tranquilidad que deseaba al llegar a la habitación) y le respondía con monosílabos, con frases cortas, lo justo para no parecer maleducado, pero dejando claro que no es que le interesara el tema, precisamente.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Bueno, no ocurrió realmente. Más bien dejó de ocurrir. Un día, Otoya se calló.

Fue extraño. Tokiya estaba sentado a la mesa, componiendo en silencio, como de costumbre. Otoya estaba tirado en el suelo. Normalmente habría estado comentando de forma francamente ruidosa todas y cada una de sus impresiones sobre el día. Las primeras clases, los profesores, el lago, ostras, el lago es genial Tokiya, estoy deseando tener tiempo libre para poder bañarme, si quieres te vienes conmigo, ya verás qué divertido.

Pues no. Nada. Silencio.

A los diez minutos, Tokiya se giró, mosqueado. Igual aquello era una nueva estrategia para molestarle, para llamar su atención, para descentrarle de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero se encontró con que, en realidad, Otoya estaba mirándole sin hacer nada. Tokiya le sostuvo la mirada, desconcertado, como diciendo "qué, qué pasa, aquí falla algo". Al final, se vio forzado a preguntar.

-Otoya, ¿qué…? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué hago? ¿A qué te refieres? No estoy haciendo nada.

-No me toques las narices. ¿Por qué te has callado de repente?

Otoya alzó una ceja, como diciendo vamos a ver, es obvio. Sonriendo al mismo tiempo, con una expresión que Tokiya no había visto antes en él. Un poco malvado, un poco resignado, un poco irónico.

-Porque te molesto cada vez que abro la boca.

En ese momento, Tokiya podría haber dicho "tienes razón". Podría haberse girado sin más, haber seguido a lo suyo y dejar que la cosa terminara así. Pero dudó. Dudó porque, en el fondo, se había acostumbrado a aquella presencia ruidosa y molesta, y la habitación parecía vacía sin ella. Dudó porque, en realidad, Otoya no era mala persona, nunca había querido molestar. Sabía que aquellos esfuerzos por empezar una conversación sobre cualquier tema eran una (mala) excusa para entablar una amistad (o lo que fuera), y Tokiya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices desde el principio.

De modo que cedió.

-Puedes seguir… actuando como hasta ahora. No me molesta. En serio. Únicamente es que… estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

Otoya lo miraba desde el suelo con aquellos ojos enormes que tenía. A Tokiya le pareció que no sabía qué cara poner, y se sintió un poco torpe por un segundo.

-Mira, no soy bueno con estas cosas, así que…

-No pasa nada –Otoya le cortó, sonriendo con familiaridad-. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Es solo que quería llevarme bien contigo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Supongo que hablar de mil cosas y no decir nada no fue una buena estrategia… -hizo una pausa, se cruzó de piernas y miró a Tokiya-. Te admiro mucho, ¿sabes? Me gustaría llegar algún día a tu nivel. Me gustaría mejorar y volverme más fuerte para que me escuchen, y poder decir algo de verdad. Me gustaría… tener el poder de conmover, de emocionar, de inspirar. De comunicar.

Tokiya lo vio sonrojarse, quizás por pensar en lo cursi que sonaba todo aquello dicho en voz alta. Sí, sonaba cursi, no lo iba a negar. Y aun así, Tokiya sonrió también, apenas curvando los labios, mirándole con algo semejante al afecto por primera vez.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-¿S-sí? –Otoya parecía aliviado, avergonzado y divertido al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan sumamente expresiva? Tokiya no podía entenderlo muy bien-. Creo que es lo primero que he dicho con un mínimo de sentido desde que he llegado aquí.

-Sí.

Otoya rió ante su respuesta, franco. Tokiya nunca había visto a nadie reír de esa manera, tan despreocupado, tan brillante, tan libre. Le miraba desde su sitio en el suelo, aunque en ese momento parecía estar tan alto que resultaba inalcanzable. A Tokiya se le pasó por la cabeza que le gustaría poder alargar la mano y tocarle.

-Gracias –dijo Otoya, finalmente. Tokiya puso su mejor cara de incomprensión-. Por escucharme de verdad. Acabas de hacerlo. Es importante para mí.

Y volvió a sonreír.

Tokiya gruñó algo por lo bajo como respuesta. No lo sabía, pero acababa de abrirle la puerta a algo que no se iba a marchar fácilmente de su vida. Esa última sonrisa de Otoya iba a quedarse grabada en su mente de manera imborrable.


End file.
